Talk:How to achieve 3 trophies at quest 100 by Michael Su/@comment-49.146.229.176-20140718162011
Because of this guide, GL will nerf Orson Shards. Can't fault you for sharing your tactic, but I realized that it is very risky for us players to post strategies and guides on how to beat the game, because the moment we post something that gives some semblance of advantage to players, GL will do something to take that away, with the goal of forcing players to purchase more IAPs. I don't need to go into the obvious facts such as the unreasonably low drop rates of super rares in elite portals as well as events. GL rewards you for purchasing 250 gems by giving you 3-star heros that you can get in regular stages. Check the fb page on how many people have complained. I even read one who bought 500 gems and didn't get a single super rare. Therefore let's stick to the issue of posting guides. As we all can see, GL has been very inconsistent and unfair to players in most of its updates. Allow me to enumerate some examples of how much they want to exploit players: 1. The update that nerfed the healers, partcularly those who had turn based healing. 2. They fluctuate between adding lvl 1 or lvl 5-9 grunt heroes as drops during events. At first the drops were level 9 grunt heros. Then players became smart and realized that it is better to feed strong heroes with weaker heroes with high levels. So in one update, GL changed the drop into lvl 1 grunts. Then after another update, they returned them to lvl 9. And now it is at lvl 1 again. Obviously they want to slow down the process of leveling up so that players will become impatient and purchase gems to play dragon path more often. 3. As you have all noticed, the drop rates of evo materials has significantly decreased. MIchael even mentioned on FB how different the occurence of evo drops has been compared to before. This was because they probably noticed that there were more players successfully evolving heros than GL would have preferred. Again this is to make players itch to purchase gems. 4. Some players claim that the tower of trials has been easier since it was launched again. Give me a break. They it easier only after many players have spent cash on gems for the tower a week ago. 5. Aaaand as mentioned by the GL moderator in the Orson Shards wiki page, this hero will get that much expected nerf. It's not like 100% of Dungeon Gems players have this character. But to those who have it, they've decided to make life much harder for you. Also, I am sure you and many players who have orson shards have spent some money and gems to level up or get super rares or evolve. They reward you spending and support for their game by making life harder for you. Therefore, with whatever guides we come up with, they can claim all character strengths or game strategies as "glitches", and then nerf them the next update. Whatever advanteges we share will be turned against us. In fact, im guessing GL has an eye on us players who are at the 90s stage, probably looking out for things to nerf.